


More.

by spoilsofwar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exploration, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilsofwar/pseuds/spoilsofwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma and Lavender have never been the best of friends, but there are times that they could be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More.

"...Roger Davies is downstairs, Padma."  
  
Momentarily distracted, Padma glanced up from her book,  _The Merlin Code_. Blinking rather languidly, she stretched on her bed, propping her elbow up. Tugging her long braid over her shoulder, she finally said, "…so?"  
  
"Your mum and dad were talking about his…  _prospects_. How old fashioned can they get?" Lavender asked, rolling her eyes and throwing herself down on the bed in front of Padma. Luckily, she had been expecting this and pulled her book out from under the Gryffindor in the nick of time.  
  
"Is that why you went trouncing down the stairs like a herd of hippogriffs trampling a million Malfoys?" came Padma's brusque reply.   
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Well, they're  _Indian_ , Lavender. After all these years, you should know how old fashioned they can be. Don't you remember the time they tied Parvati's legs to the -"  
  
"No, the other question; the  _unspoken_  one." Lavender's legs were crossed at the ankles, swinging from side to side as the girl splayed out on her stomach on Padma's bed.  
  
"I'm sorry; I don't speak  _Witch Weekly_. You'll have to be more specific." The Ravenclaw knew where this was going. She'd known the moment Lavender opened her pretty mouth and uttered the words:  _Roger Davies_. Roger was the last person Padma wanted to explain about.  
  
"It sounded like he was asking your parents for your hand in marriage or something. You're not telling us something without…  _telling us something_ , are you? You're not  _marrying_  Roger Davies, are you?" There were stars in Lavender's eyes, the far away, day-dreaming look on her face as she imagined Padma's wedding, romantic holidays, and, of course, one of Roger's good looking cousin's "or _Merlin!_ Brother!) sweeping Lavender off her feet.  
  
Quickly squashing those dreams, Padma dismissed it, "Calm down. He's only just asked me out on one date, that's all."  
  
In a flail of arms and legs, Lavender was on her knees in front of Padma, who had scooted so far back on her bed that she was squished between Lavender and the head board. She pressed her feet against the other girl's knees to keep her at a distance. There was no telling what could happen if Lavender got riled up.  
  
"MERLIN, PADMA PREMALA PATIL! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT ROGER DAVIES ASKED YOU OUT!  _ROGER DAVIES! THIS IS BRILLIANT!_ "   
  
Padma winced, slapping her hands to her ears. "This is why I didn't tell you," she replied loudly, blinking and narrowing her eyes. Lavender looked momentarily hurt, and Padma prayed the girl wouldn't cry. She always cried so easily. "I knew you'd get like this!"  
  
Then, "You're going to snog Roger Davies, you know," Lavender chimed in smugly, grinning from ear to ear. She pulled herself next to Padma at the head of her bed and slid her arm around her waist. "Do you even know how to snog?  _Properly_ , and not from  _books_ , I mean."  
  
"Of course, I do," Padma snapped, folding her arms across her chest like a petulant child. She frowned darkly, jaw twitching slightly. Padma could  _hear_  Lavender rolling her eyes, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Lavender was watching her intently. Shifting nervously, she barked, "What are you looking at? Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
Lavender only grinned, leaning against Padma's side, looking up flirtatiously and batting her eyelashes. Grimacing, the darker girl pushed away from the blonde, scooting along the bed to the foot.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Come on," Lavender replied, her pointer now daintily sliding into the corner of her mouth. Padma could see her tongue roll lazily around the tip, and her mind raced at what Lavender exactly wanted her to  _come on_. "It's not that bad. Vati and I have practiced."  
  
Padma's eyes bulged, her jaw going slack. Then a moue of disgust slammed into her face. She pulled her knees to her chest. A deadpan voice answered. "Are you mad?"  
  
Lavender laughed them, crawling to the other side of the bed. Padma leaned back, trying to put as much distance between her and Lavender. Her face was hovering too close to Padma's.  
  
"Just close your eyes, and pretend I'm Roger."  
  
"You smell like a flower garden; Roger does not smell like a flower garden."  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, plug your nose then!"  
  
"This is utterly ridiculous! I'm not going to  _kiss_  you, let alone snog you!" Padma rolled her eyes, not realizing that Lavender would take that momentarily lapse of eye contact to close the distance between them.   
  
And suddenly, Padma could taste strawberries. She stared up at the ceiling, watching the little swirls of paint, even though her lips puckered against Lavender's slightly. She did not pull away either.  
  
Then her eyes closed, and Lavender's lips were so soft and warm. Images of Parvati and Lavender doing this in Parvati's bedroom fluttered into Padma's mind, and she shook her head, breaking the peck.   
  
"That wasn't so bad, Padma." Lavender was grinning incorrigibly. Her eyes were squinty, and her face looked rather blurry this close up. "Again."  
  
With some hesitancy, Padma leaned down, pressing her lips firmly against Lavender's, then it was Lavender's turn to shake her head. "Like this, Padma darling."  
  
The blonde pulled back just enough so Padma could watch. Her eyelids practically glided closed, her pink lips puckering and parting slightly.   
  
"See? Now it's your turn."  
  
Padma gave her a skeptical look. There was no way she could pull that off. She didn't even have pink lips or lip gloss or… She shut her eyes, inclining her chin only the slightest bit upward. It was easy for her mouth to open, given the rather nervous way her lips were trembling. When she swallowed, she licked her lips. Lavender giggled.   
  
" _Very_  good, Padma. You're a fast learner! Do it again," she instructed. Padma really hoped she got a gold star later. Quite literally.  
  
Doing as she was told, Padma felt much more relaxed, not having to have any contact with Lavender's mouth. But still... something wasn't right. Not in her gut anyway. Her throat had an odd bulge. Her lips parted again, eyebrows raising only the slightest tick.   
  
She could hear Lavender shifting on the bed, drawing nearer. It was slow, and it sent a shot of impatient through her spine. If she was going to teach Padma how to do this, she'd better not make her wait. Her lip curled slightly in an impetuous smirk.  
  
Lavender's mouth was open this time, and it was wetter than before. The girl massaged her lips against Padma's, alternating between parting her lips and compressing them with Padma's.   
  
And she wasn't stopping.  
  
Lavender continued. Quickening the pace. Slowing them down. Her long fingernails trailed along Padma's cheek bones down to her throat, which made Padma shiver, shoulders shrugged from side to side.   
  
"Now," Lavender breathed into Padma's open mouth. Opening her eyes, Padma leaned her forehead against the other girl's quite out of breath. She only nodded, waiting for Lavender's further instruction.  _No wonder I've caught all those students in the Astronomy Tower…_  "This will seem weird after first, darling. Don't worry, it's always weird the first time you snog a new person. You'll get used to it."  
  
If she hadn't been anxious before, Padma was definitely nervous now. She fidgeted with her robes, fingers twisting around the fabric. Before Padma could finish her thought, Lavender's lips were pressing against hers again, more insistent, more demanding than before.   
  
And then there was something warm and wet on Padma's lips. It was soft, but there was something odd about the way it felt that a slow moving shudder crawled up Padma's spine. It spiraled when Padma felt her own tongue working to meet Lavender's.   
  
Their lips continued to move, pressing and demanding. Their tongues circled, dueled, fought for control. Lavender slid her arm around Padma's waist, pulling her closer and closer until Padma could feel the girl's breasts against her own. And for some reason, Padma groaned at the friction of Lavender's hand gripping her upper thigh. Lavender made an appreciative noise and rewarded her with a thumb against Padma's nipple through her clothing. Padma was definitely starting to enjoy this, and she thought it might actually be the  _gold star_  she was hoping for.  
  
Even if it was Lavender.  
  
Padma's hands tentatively reached out, flexing at Lavender's waist as if she didn't know what to do with them. And she really didn't. She always assumed that it would be instinctual, and, while her instincts were telling her to hold onto Lavender's waist, she wasn't certain she should. Lavender seemed to understand and pulled her hand away from Padma's breast to lead Padma's hands to her waist.   
  
And all the while, they were still kissing. Growing more confident, Padma moved forward, forcing Lavender to shrink in front of her a little so that Padma was now the dominant one. Lavender groaned into Padma's mouth, which sent Padma's senses reeling. Her fingers curled around Lavender's hip, pulling her closer, demanding.   
  
Suddenly, Lavender was up and off the bed. Padma was left, eyes closed, panting. Her lips were pink and swollen. When she opened her eyes, she watched Lavender slipping out of the room. Dumbfounded and frustrated, Padma gawked.  
  
"First rule of kissing, Padma… Always leave them wanting more." She smiled deviously and closed Padma's door.


End file.
